


TK’s perfect and simple morning

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [30]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Luca loves his Dada, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK Strand-Reyes wakes up to his bed slightly shaking, and soft little boy giggles followed by an amused ‘shhh’ from his husband.*Luca and Carlos make TK breakfast after he had an accident at work.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 37
Kudos: 356





	TK’s perfect and simple morning

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 30
> 
> A companion piece to 'Super Papa'

TK Strand-Reyes wakes up to his bed slightly shaking, and soft little boy giggles followed by an amused ‘shhh’ from his husband.

“Shhh,” Luca whispers back, and TK has to bite his lip to keep from laughing, not wanting to alert his two boys that he’s awake.

“Dada is going to like the breakfast, right, Papa?” Luca asks in that squeaky little voice of his, and TK has to force himself not to melt, he knows that if he opens his eyes, he would be greeted to his baby’s precious little face, his big brown eyes wide as he looks up at Carlos.

“Of course, nene,” Carlos says softly, the tenderness apparent in his voice as he speaks to their son. “You made it; Dada is going to love it. Are you ready to wake him up?”

TK feels the bed shake again as Luca shout-whispers ‘yeah,’ he can only imagine him bobbing his head up and down rapidly, his soft curls out of control this early in the morning.

“Okay, then,” Carlos continues, and TK can hear his smile. “Wake him up, mijo.”

TK feels Luca move over to him; he holds in a grunt when a small bony knee presses on his stomach as he climbs over him.

A kiss is pressed on his left cheek, then his right, followed by the tip of his nose, this time TK can’t hold back his smile even as he keeps his eyes closed.

“Dada, time to wake up,” Luca says softly as he sits on TK’s chest, patting at his face gently.

TK lets him wait for a moment before making a show of yawning, lifting his arms in an exaggerated stretch. When he opens his eyes, he finds Luca’s brown ones looking down at him, a wide smile on his little face.

“Dada, you are up!” Luca shouts happily, bouncing up and down on him. TK quickly grabs him by his waist before he knocks the air out of him, he wraps his arms around him, rolling Luca over as he starts to press quick kisses all over his face, his heart squeezing tight at the high-pitched squeal Luca lets out.

“Dada!” Luca screams again, giggling as he tries to wiggle away from his kisses, shrieking and laughing when TK blows a raspberry on his belly.

“Good morning, darling,” he says to him, running a hand over his hair as Luca’s loud laugh trails off into a gentle giggle now that TK has stopped tickling him.

“Hi, Dada,” Luca smiles up at him. “Papa and I made breakfast,” he says proudly as he points over his shoulder.

TK looks over where he’s pointing, he knows he’ll find his husband, but his breath still catches as he finds Carlos standing there with a tray of food, looking at him with brown eyes that shine with love.

“Hi, baby,” he says softly, his heart squeezing yet again at the smile Carlos gives him. They’ve been married four years now, known each other for six, and yet every time he looks at the love of his life, his heart skips like it’s the very first time he’s laying eyes on him.

“Good morning, cariño,” Carlos whispers, his mouth inches away from TK’s after he leans down to place the tray over his lap.

TK closes his eyes, a sigh passing his lips even before Carlos gives him a soft kiss. He wishes desperately to deepen it, but there are little eyes on them. The smug sound Carlos does at the back of his throat lets him know his husband is aware of what he wants and is amused by him.

“What’s the special occasion?” he asks after Carlos pulls away to sit down at the edge of the bed, and TK has a chance to look down at the meal that’s been prepared for him. Toast and eggs, the turkey bacon he likes, fruit, jam, and coffee. There’s also a small cup of Luca’s cheerios on the side.

“Ask Luca,” Carlos says with a soft smile as he looks over at their boy. “He’s the one that wanted to make you breakfast.”

TK turns to look at his four-year-old son; he finds Luca looking back at him shyly as he bites down on his bottom lip, a habit he’s picked up from him in the last year and a half that he’s been living with them.

“Luca?” he questions softly, a little worried when Luca goes from shy to slightly upset. “Is there a special reason for the breakfast?”

Luca looks at him, frowning in that way of his that lets them know he’s struggling to express himself. It’s taken time and patience. When they first brought Luca home, he’d been a painfully shy little boy. Getting him to trust them enough to share his thoughts and feelings took time. With the help of Luca’s therapist, they’ve come to understand that even with being so young, Luca takes his time to find the right words to make himself be understood.

He looks over at Carlos, and TK turns fast enough to see the encouraging smile he gives their son. It’s obvious Carlos already knows what Luca wants to say, and TK is relieved that at least Carlos is there for their boy when he himself is not sure what’s going on yet.

Luca goes on his knees as he gets closer to him, placing his hands on either side of TK’s face. “You got hurt,” Luca reminds him, still frowning as he reaches up with one hand to touch the butterfly stitches above his left eyebrow, a result of his helmet getting knocked off in a house fire and some debris falling on him two days earlier.

Luca glares at the injury with as much fierceness as his little body can muster. “I don’t like it when you get hurt,” he continues, his voice going wobbly and small.

“ _Oh_ ,” is all he gets out. Luca being upset has him at a loss for words for a moment. He’d seemed fine when it first happened, only asking him if it hurt before kissing it better.

He looks over at Carlos to find him with a watery smile on his face, obviously overwhelmed himself by Luca’s words and his own worry over TK.

“I’m okay,” he tells them both, turning from Carlos when he gives him a nod to focus on their son. He hates how upset he still looks. “I promise, sweetheart. I’m okay,” he says as gently as he can. He touches Luca, and the moment he does, he has an arm full of a shaking little boy.

TK hugs him back tightly, vaguely aware that Carlos is moving the tray out of the way again so TK can hold Luca in his lap.

“Oh, sweetheart,” TK whispers into Luca’s hair as he rubs his back. Luckily Luca doesn’t cry; he just clings to TK, his face tucked into his neck. “I’m so sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to.”

Luca shakes his head. “Papa said you saved people,” he whispers as he pulls back, the admiration he finds in his eyes almost knocks TK over. “You’re a hero,” he says, smiling up at TK. The distress of the last few minutes thankfully evaporating from his face. “You’re my hero, Dada.”

TK can’t help the tears that slip down his face at his son’s words as he pulls him back in for another tight hug. Over his shoulder, he looks up at Carlos to find him watching them with a smile.

“Mine too,” Carlos says softly, the pride in his eyes humbling TK.

He lifts a hand out to his husband, pulling him towards them when he takes it.

Carlos wraps his strong arms around him, holding them both as he holds Luca.

“I love you,” he says to them both, feeling warm and so very loved when Luca and Carlos echo the words back to him.

They stay like that, holding each other for a while, and when they finally return to the breakfast, it’s a little cold.

But even cold, as he shares pieces of fruit with Luca, and Carlos drinks his coffee, it’s perfect.

He has the love of his life; he has his son, and he has their love for him shining through in this absolutely perfect and simple morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And we are here! Day 30! woot, woot!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, left kudos, followed me on Tumblr, didn't _leave me_ on Tumblr, lol, and left me the sweetest asks. You are all wonderful, your encouragement is amazing and I'm so happy you all enjoyed this month. It was a blast writing for you all.
> 
> I want to thank my two loves, Beka and Inigo, you two are the best friends a girl can have and your support is everything. I also want to thank Brian ([howtosingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit)) for joining me on this crazy month of writing. I'm so proud of you, and I'm amazed by your talent. You're beautiful and I love you.
> 
> I'm going to take a small break, maybe a week or two to recharge, but I'll be back. I have a lot of requests left to fill, not to mention some fic ideas that were too long for this challenge that I can't wait to get started and share with you all.
> 
> Thank you again my loves! Hope you liked this one. 💙💙


End file.
